Orange Hurricane
by Honey Roasted Sex
Summary: A boy in high school has sat and watched the boy of his dreams for a year now. What happens when he finally talks to the boy? Find out! By the way this is my first attempt at writing so it's not that great. WARNING: Yaoi, lemons, and no Mpreg


The young man continues sleeping as the alarm starts ringing. He finally rolls over to slam the off button. Green eyes sleepily flutter open. He stares at the clock reading 5:00am. He slips out of bed, gathers clean clothes and heads to the shower. He finishes his shower still waking up, hair dripping wet. As he dries his hair he thinks about what the day will hold. About school, classes, and a certain boy. His mind filling with thoughts of the boy. He's watched that boy ever since he first laid eyes on him. He blushes as dirty thoughts about him come to mind. "Crap, why am I thinking of that, I just got up! This is no time for morning wood." He shakes his head trying to forget the thoughts. Skipping breakfast he runs out the door with his backpack slung over his right shoulder.

Arriving at the bus stop just in time, he climbs on to the bus. Finding a seat, he looks to his left seeing the boy he thought of earlier. His face turning red as the memory comes back to him. Fixing his eyes away from him he stares out the window daydreaming. Lips pressed against each other. The sweet taste of his soft elegant lips. The bus stops with a sudden screech, causing his daydream to be cut short.

He lets out a sigh as he's getting off the bus and heads into school. "Hey Axel!" Demyx yells while running towards him. His blonde hair up in his usual Mohawk, big blue eyes sparkling. "Well you look happy today, Demyx." Axel said with a slight smirk on his face. "Well since you pointed that out, Zexion and I had a late night last night working on our science project and one thing led to another and--." Demyx was cut off by Axel "Please Demyx I don't want to hear about another man's sex life. " Irritated by Axel's comment Demyx replies "Well at least I have a sex life.. Your only partner is your hand." Axel just glares at him and walks away. "H-hey you can't just leave! I didn't even get into detail about me and Zexion!" Axel runs away to history class. He walks in and sits down thinking how he had never been so happy to be in history.

Sighing and chewing on his pencil he looks around in the empty class room realizing he had come early. Even the teacher was gone, probably going to get papers or to the bathroom. Axel was just happy to get away from the recently sex crazed Demyx. He closes his eyes continuing his daydream. Only moments later the door was slammed open. Axel came back to reality and nearly fell out of his seat in shock. The teacher had come walking in, followed by students.

Axel sits threw history spacing out. Finally class ends and he's free until his next class. By now he's starving because he skipped breakfast. Axel decides to skip his next classes and sleep until lunch. He found a good spot outside to sleep. He closes his eyes, thinking about the blonde that haunts his thoughts. His blue eyes, elegant pink lips, short blonde hair that always had a strange swirl to it. He was so much shorter than Axel, it made him even cuter. Images of him popping up in his head. His name being repeated over and over. All Axel could think about was that single blonde boy Roxas. He would always watch Roxas eat. Every lunch Roxas brings goldfish crackers. "Oh god!" Axel said to himself. Feeling his pants tighten as he thought about Roxas. Suppressing the boner forming. Accomplishing that he looked at his watch realizing that lunch is going to start in about five minutes.

He ran back into the school heading for the cafeteria. To find Demyx sitting with Zexion which wasn't a surprise. He got his food and found a place to sit. He was sitting alone near a window. Usually it was easy to see Roxas from here. Although Roxas' usual spot he sat had been filled up. Axel scanned the room for Roxas, not seeing him anywhere he fixed his eyes on the cafeteria door. He soon saw Roxas walk in. He had an already prepared lunch in a bag.

Roxas noticed the spot he sat in was taken, so he sat somewhere else. Somewhere closer to Axel. Roxas was only three tables away. Though Axel has admired Roxas since the first day he laid eyes on the blonde Roxas Doesn't even know Axel exists. As he watches Roxas eat he couldn't help but notice how much of a stalker he'd become. Pushing these thoughts aside he watched Roxas start eating his famous goldfish crackers. Watching him chew as Roxas spaced out. Staring at his lips, he could see every slight movement his mouth made. This time Axel was going to do it, he was going to go talk to him.

He gathered his courage and walked up to the boy. "Mind if I sit with you?" Axel asked with a smirk. The blonde looked up at the tall lanky teen. With a friendly smile on his face he replied "Sure!" Axel sat down across from the blonde boy. "Hey I'm Roxas, may I ask your name?" Thinking to himself that he had already known Roxas' name for so long he finally replied. "Axel, it's nice to meet you." with a long silence Roxas continued eating. Watching his mouth again Axel felt his heart beat faster as he thought about his daydream that was constantly interrupted.

Roxas looked puzzled "Why do you keep staring at my mouth?" Coming back to reality he responded "You chew with your mouth open.. It's like an orange hurricane of goldfish crackers in your mouth." Axel watched with a smile as the blondes face turned red. "… That's.. uh, interesting.." Roxas mumbled. "Now, now Roxy, no need to be embarrassed!" "I-I'm not embarrassed!" Roxas snapped.

"Then why is your face such a cute shade of red?" Before Roxas could answer they heard the bell ring. They both got up and went they're separate ways. Axel ran to math and found a seat. Thinking about the brief encounter with Roxas he mentally smacked himself for saying such stupid things. "Orange hurricane…?" he whispered. He was not satisfied with the encounter and wanted to be closer to Roxas.

He wanted to become his friend, to stay close. He longed for the blonde's affection. Feared he may never get what he wanted. He was also surprised Roxas even let him sit with him. Of course Roxas had always been a nice person. He'll just have to wait and get closer to Roxas. Axel slept through most of his classes. Surprisingly none of the teachers yelled at him or tried to wake him up. They've probably just given up on Axel.

As he walked out of school to head home he saw the blonde. "Hey Shorty!" Axel said in a confident voice. Walking up to the blonde he noticed that Roxas turned that deep shade of red again. Roxas hissed "D-don't call me short! You're just freakishly tall!" Axel smirked at his response. "Whatever you say Roxy" Roxas cringed at his new nickname. The blonde shakes it off and sighs "What do you want Axel?" Axel leans in close to whisper in Roxas' ear. "Go out with me?" He said in a low purr.

"W-what did you say?!"

"Go out with me?"

"We just met today!"

"So? I like you Roxy, go out with me?"

"No I won't!"

"Please.. Roxas?"

Roxas paused for a moment caught off guard by the hurt look in Axel's eyes. "U—uh... Axel…?" Axel pulled the blonde into a hug and rested his head in the crook of his neck and whispered a last time. "Please..?" His voice sounded so desperate. Hesitating before wrapping his arms around Axel Roxas replied with a quiet "agreed." After hearing that word Axel's arms grew tighter around the blonde. "Uh can you let me go?" Roxas asked out of breath from the restricting hug. Axel let go of Roxas. "Sorry I was just happy." Axel said with a cat-like smirk on his face. Axel said bye to Roxas as he kissed him on the forehead. Causing Roxas' face to once again turn red. Axel returned home going straight up to his room. Plopping down on his bed as he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

_Nn..ah!—Axel!" Roxas moans while Axel licks his member. Rubbing the pre-come over the blondes stomach. He starts teasingly licking Roxas' slit. Moaning Roxas tries to string together a sentence. "Ah..A-Axel..I-I'm about to—Ah!" Roxas came before he could finish his sentence._

Axel woke up sweaty and panting. As he calmed down he noticed his pants were sticky. "F-fuck, that dream was so damn hot." Trying to pull himself together he walked to his dresser for another change of pants. Out of the year that he had practically stalked Roxas he had never had a wet dream about him. He has had dreams about Roxas but never _wet_ dreams. It must have been the excitement from Roxas agreeing to go out with him.

Axel goes back to his bed and falls back to sleep, only to wake up for school moments later. The school day has been going by extremely fast. He had already ate lunch with Roxas and planned a date for tomorrow. The two are going to watch movies at Axel's house. Walking out of school Axel sees his good buddy Demyx..making out with Zexion as usual. By the looks of it getting quite into it. Flashes of Axel's wet dream last night pop into his head. He was about to get a nosebleed right then and there.

He arrived home once again not knowing what to do exactly. He didn't want to wait for his date with Roxas. Laying on his bed deep in thought about Roxas he slowly started to doze off. He felt like that's all he did was sleep and think about Roxas.

He awoke the next day happy to find that his pants were still clean. He got up happy that it was the weekend. He took a fast shower, ate breakfast then just sat on the couch waiting impatiently for his cute little blonde to arrive. Surfing through channels bored he waited. He heard a knock on the door and he popped up and ran for the door. He opened it revealing a short blonde standing there with a smile on his face. Hey Axel! I brought some movies!" he said while walking in.

"Great just put them on the table. Come let's go pick something out." Axel sat back down on the sofa.

"Okay, do you want horror, romance, comedy, or action? … Axel are you listening?"

"Of course I am Roxy! I just really want to watch you."

"T-that's kind of creepy.."

I was just kidding Roxas, relax. So how about we just look through channels?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Roxas sat on the couch next to Axel as he found a random channel. "Will this do Roxas?" Roxas replied with a not caring "Sure." As they watched TV Axel put his arm around Roxas pulling him closer. Looking down at the blonde Axel couldn't help himself so he kissed Roxas on the cheek. Roxas looked up at him embarrassed which to Axel was just inviting him to kiss the blonde again. This time on the lips.

Roxas' lips were even softer than Axel had ever imagined. His heart pounding he wrapped his arms around the boys waist. Axel started to run his hand up Roxas' shirt. Roxas let out a moan into the kiss, Axel took this opportunity to enter his tongue into Roxas' mouth. His eyes shot open in shock. Roxas broke away from the kiss "Axel what are you doing? This is our first date!" Axel just stared at Roxas with lustful eyes. He pushed Roxas down, now leaning over him Axel continued the kiss.

This time it seemed more passionate than the last one. Letting out a few moans into the kiss Roxas reached his hand out to grab Axel's fire red hair. _Oh god_ Roxas thought to himself, he was actually getting hard just from making out with the red head. Axel noticed the growing problem in Roxas' pants and grinded they're hips together. Roxas could feel that Axel had the same problem he did. Axel broke the kiss and whispered into his ear three words. "I love you." Axel left a trail of kisses down the blondes neck.

Coming to his collarbone where he licked and nibbled on the soft skin. Axel cupped the blondes erection through his pants. Letting out moans and whimpers Roxas pulled down Axel's head and gave him a light peck signaling that Axel could go on. Axel started tugging on the blonde's shirt but Roxas interrupted him. "No Axel... Somewhere more comfortable." "as you wish Roxy" Axel scooped up Roxas off the couch and carried him to his room and plopped him down on the bed.

Axel managed to take off Roxas' shirt quite fast after pulling of his own. He moved down to Roxas' right nipple, licking and sucking the sensitive skin. "Nnh, Axel you tease!" Roxas cried out. Axel moved his hand down to Roxas' pants unbuttoning them slowly. Sliding down the zipper making sure Roxas could feel every movement Axel made. He managed to get Roxas' pants of, tugging at his boxers Axel revealed Roxas' throbbing erection. Axel slowly ran his fingers up and down the hard member. Hearing Roxas' moans of pure pleasure. He stopped for a moment to tug off his own pants.

He teased Roxas over and over again. Axel stuck three fingers into Roxas' mouth thoroughly coating them with saliva. Pushing one finger in he felt Roxas whimper. Adding a second he felt Roxas' grip get tighter as he let out a small gasp. Adding a third finger Roxas gave in and let out a loud moan. Swirling them around inside of him. Axel pulled them out and positioned Roxas for the main event.

His legs resting on Axel's shoulders. He gripped onto the sheets as he felt Axel's tip brush against his entrance. Axel slowly pushed his member into Roxas. "Nah, A—Axel it..h—hurts!" Roxas dug his nails into Axel's back leaving dark marks. "Relax Roxy, calm down" Axel pulled out slowly and thrusted back in. "AH! Please… more" Axel obeyed the request and kept thrusting into the blonde.

Hearing him call out his name. He could feel himself reaching his limit. Maintaining a rhythm with each thrust feeling more pleasure. "Ah… AH, there.. harder!" At that moment Axel knew he had found the prostate. Thrusting harder into it he started pumping Roxas. He could feel it, he was about to reach his climax. With a loud moan Roxas released his load. With a couple last powerful thrusts Axel followed.

They both laid down beside each other. Roxas let out a sigh "I can't believe we had sex on the first date… Learn some self control Axel!" Axel had his usual smirk on his face "Then don't be so damn rape-able."

-END


End file.
